


His Head Hits the Pillow

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jilly, Mandy & Shawn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Head Hits the Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> For Jilly, Mandy &amp; Shawn.

"So - mph - you want to - hhh - take this - _Liam_!"

"What?"

"Stop _kissing_ me, how am I supposed to throw you on the bed if you keep _kissing_ me?"

"You. Want to throw me on the bed?"

"That was the plan, yeah. What with you kissing my neck like that, and where do you think your bloody hands are goinnghhhhhhhh."

"If anyone's throwing anyone on the bed ... it'll be me throwing you."

"Oh, yeah? _Christ, Liam_."

"That's good then?"

"You fucking _know_ it is. Like _this_, yeah?"

"Holy shite, Charlie, _warn_ me before youohfuck."

"You want a warning before I ohfuck you?"

"Cheeky git."

"You love it."

"Fuck you."

"Go on then."

"...unhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Ah!"

"_Shit_, Charlie... fuck, yeah. Umph."

"You just _squeaked_."

"Shut up and get back down there."

"Gonna make you squeak again, Liam."

"Just carry on what you were doing, Charlieboy."

"Don't call me Charlieboy."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"...ohfuckyesUmph."

"..."

"Ahhhh, _fuck_. Mmphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"..."

"Holy fuck, Charlie, where did you learn to _do_ thaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhm."

"Oobeurpwffd."

"What the _fuck_?"

"...I _said_, you'd be surprised. But I had my mouth full."

"Well, don't let me stop you from sucking the life out of me."

"Glad you appreciate it."

"I do. Now. Cock. Rather hard, and until a second ago? I had this incredible mouth on it, doing things with tongue I'd never even thought of. And hands in nice places. You wanna do something about bringing it back?"

"You're a demanding bugger, aren't you? …. Well. Yeah, you are, actually."

"Stop being cheeky and get that lovely, glorious mouth back around me, yeah? Then I can do something similar to _this_ lovely appendage of yours..."

"_Fuck_."

"Quite. Now. Cock?"

"..."

"Ohholyfucking_fuck_."

"Wny – when you arch like that, Liam? Just. Don't too much, yeah?"

"_Okayokayjustpleasedon'tstopplease_."

"..."

"Ngiiiiyyymmmmm**FUCK**."

"..."

"_FuckfuckfuckyesohfuckpleaseyesCharlie**fuckyesohhhhhhhfuuuuuUUCK**_."

"..."

"I. - you - best - oh, holy shite, Charlie."

"Good, then?"

"..."

"Good."

"That? Was a stupid question. You might have noticed it was good if you'd paid attention to the part where I nearly rocked the bed to pieces and knocked all that stuff over and yelled so loudly I'm surprised windows haven't shattered."

"If you cracked the mirror cos I'm good, I'll kill you."

"...The _fuck_?"

"I'm a little disoriented, Liam, due to the fact of _where you hand is_, you know."

"Oh. That."

"...You do realise, when you look at me like that, I'm going to have to claw something if you don't fuck me."

"..."

"Shite. It seems you do realise that. Ah. Oh. Um. _HMM_."

"Did you just squeak?"

"No. Maybe. Yes. Keep going. Please."

"Alright."

"Ohfuckingfuck."

"Mmmm, never seen you so _hard_, man."

"Do. Something about that?"

"If you insist."

"Oh, I do, I doaaahhmmmhhhhhh."

"..."

"_HHHHHHHMMM_. Ahhh."

"Love it when you squeak like that. Mash your lips together, your back arches... gives me a nice view from down here."

"I'm happy for you. It may have something to do with the hands on my thighs and ohfuckyesthattoo."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhn. Fuck. FUCK."

"..."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"..."

"Ohfucking-fuckLiamthat'sfucking-"

"Mphd?"

"_Yes, and don't stop please, fuck_."

"Nflm."

"MhhhMhhhMhhh. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

"..."

"OohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"..."

"**FuckLiamohfuckholyfucking_FUCKYESFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_...**"

"..."

"...ck."

"D'you know just how sexy that was, when you couldn't stop panting?"

"..."

"And I could _hear_ it, you were going _MhhhMhhhMhhh_ and, fuck, Charlie."

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"That was. I mean. Fanfuckingtastic."

"That all?"

"No, that's not all. Infuckingcredible?"

"..."

"Liam, when you grin like that, I _know_ you're up to something."

"Nothing I'm not too sleepy to do now, but will do in the morning."

"...O...kay."

"Sleep, Charlie."

"Alr-iiiight."

"And cover your mouth when you yawn. Your breath smells of my cum."

"Huuhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Ewewew stop _breathing_ on me!"

"Huuhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Fucker. Huuuhhhhh."

"..."

"oh."

"Hmm. I taste better on your tongue than you do on mine."

"Oh, really? Let's test that out, yeah?"

"LIAMmmphhh!"

"...Now what do you think?"

"I think I'd never had a kiss that was more ambush than snog, Liam. And now I have."

"Ow. Don't poke me."

"I'll poke you if I want."

"Go to _sleep_, Charlie."

"_You_ go to sleep. And _you_ cover your mouth when you yawn."

"You liked my breath a minute ago."

"That was different. You tongue was doing things I liked. It has a habit of that. I'd like to see said habit continue, please."

"Morning. Sleep now."

"..."

"..."

"hmm, dududuuu. HmmHmmm."

"Charlie? Are you _humming_?"

"Hm? Am I? Oh. Spose I am."

"And you couldn't have done that _during_ that blowjob you gave me?"

"..."

"Fucker. OW."

"Liam, I hit you with a _pillow_. Pillows don't hurt."

"They do if they hit your nose. Observe."

"HAH. Didn't hurt. And now I have your pillow, so-"

"Stick your tongue out at me again, Charlie, and I'll have to bite it."

"..."

"..."

"OW."

"Mmph."

"What happened to _Sleep now, Charlie_?"

"Screw sleep. 'M awake now. And you're naked."

"...So are you."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it?"

"Oh, and Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Hum when I'm inside you, yeah?"

"Hhhmmmmm. Yes."


End file.
